


Like a Doll

by middendorffi



Category: Nameless: The one thing you must recall
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middendorffi/pseuds/middendorffi
Summary: If I don’t hurt you, someone else will.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for noncon elements~

“Nothing will change just because you make that face.” Tei says gently. His kind smile still shining like the sun, even in this darkened room. Finally they can be together, he thinks. Maybe he can even make her happy. Once she is finally his.

 

His mind screamed that he didn’t deserve her, that the owner was his master and he was nothing. But Tei has already gone this far.

 

Surely it’s too late now.

 

The owner is staring, eyes so wide, they seem to beg. Her heart is beating so fast that it seems to shake her whole body. There’s fear in her eyes and Tei likes that. It means that she’s really seeing him. “It's okay to be afraid,” He tries comforting her anyway, like he can’t help himself, “Really it’s better that way. You won’t...ever forget me now, will you?”

 

Tei doesn’t expect an answer. He doesn’t deserve one. The owner gives him one anyway. He could weep at her generosity. “Of course… I could never forget you Tei. But I don’t… understand. Just tell me what’s going on, I want to understand...Tell me what’s wrong! Why would… you want to hurt me...?” her voice cracks on the last few words and her eyes grow shiny. He walks closer to her small body, the owner flinches slightly but does not retreat. She trusts him too much.

 

When he is close enough to smell her sweet breath he stops and gives her an apologetic smile. She begins to smile back when he pushes her sharply, her body hitting the bookshelf behind her with a painful thump. Her lungs feel knocked out of place. Tei holds her there, pressing at her shoulders to keep her still. It hurts, he can tell by the tension in her face and the look in her eyes.

 

He’s never held her attention like this before. Everything feels so much better when they’re alone.

 

Everything about this is exciting him too much. He resists the urge to lick his lips. Now it’s just a reflex. Holding himself back. Now that they would be together there was no need to be careful. She knows he’s a monster but still…

 

On some level he’s afraid of rejection, even though he has already decided to take that option away from her.

 

“If I don’t hurt you, someone else will.” He finally replied. “I...can’t stand that. It drives me mad.”

 

_ It should be him.  _ “...It should be me.”

 

“...Tei?” she squeaks. She should be shouting at him by now. She should be kicking at him and wishing him dead. Anything instead of this; her eyes full of worry, not for herself but for him. She is an angel, and Tei is nothing.

 

His owner has always been a good person. From the day she took him out of his box, and hugged his filthy body tight like that, he knew that she was kind. Always kind, and innocent. Yes, especially innocent. Clean. That needs to change. She needs to understand what it means to be dirty. He needs her to understand.

 

He presses her harder against the old wood, and she winces. The way she’s breathing is distracting him. The little hitch in her breath… it’s torture. His eyes drift to his owner’s mouth.

 

_ Could he? _

 

Tei doesn't give it much thought, which is not unlike him these days. He acts impulsively, presses his mouth to hers with such force that her skull clacks against a shelf. She yelps.

 

The sensation is… impossible to describe. He feels as if he could eat her whole like this. He can taste her… she is exquisite. She tastes as sweet as she smells, and on his tongue he can even taste the bitterness from his special tea, even though she only had a few sips tonight. A small token of his disgusting affection.

 

His heart may burst, God, he has never felt such joy. With a desperate, crushing force, he presses his mouth even harder against hers. His greed grows with every passing second, the feeling of her heartbeat against his chest is threatening what little control he has left.  _ I love you… IloveyouIloveyou… what was that sound? _

 

He felt blind, his body still pressed up against hers, his hand drifts to her thigh. Just a touch, she’s so soft, how could he not? She feels fragile, breakable. He inhales her breath, steals it from her. The sound of the bones of her shoulders awkwardly shifting from the pressure of being pinned against the bookshelf is music to his ears.

 

But there it is again, that sound. It’s her. “...P-please...you’re hurting me....Tei.”. Suddenly Tei can focus his hearing and it hits him like a slipper to the face. He pulls away to look at her, and he can see himself in her eyes and hear him in her panicked words. It’s all for him.

 

That… feels better than he could have ever hoped. He wants it to be like this always. He wants her world to start and end with him. God, he wants to suffocate her, wants to tear her in half. He would do… anything, if she would only look at him like that, forever...

 

She makes a pained sound and it takes him a moment to realize that he’s gripping her thigh too tightly. He removes his hand and steps away to see that a few of the red half-moon marks are bleeding. He stares, fascinated. 

 

He knows the marks won’t last and a large part of him is disappointed. He thinks of his own scar and feels the familiar yet unnatural desire to hurt her like that. No, worse than that. Even with 100 scars his owner would not be as dirty as him. But he could still try. He touches a finger to the blood, licking the coppery droplet off the tip of his finger. He stopped himself from tasting her like this that day in the infirmary.

 

He never had to stop. Not anymore.

 

“Y-Your eyes. T-Tei” she stammers. Tei doesn’t know what she sees. It’s a terrifying emptiness. Soulless eyes stare back at her, unblinking. They are full of nothing but her own reflection, and the accuracy of that is tragic. She presses herself into the bookshelf more, cowering a bit. Tei smiles but it’s not the right one. Not at all.

 

“You’re only going to let me...hurt you right?” He asks. “Nobody else...can even look at you.” Tei grips her arm hard enough to leave bruises. “...No, I’ll make sure of it. I’ll take care of everything, don’t worry.” He sees his owner glance at the door quickly, the pain in his heart almost makes him gasp. His smile falters. It’s a selfish reaction, he knows that. He must teach her to think of nothing but him. His greed will allow nothing less. There is no going back now, she has to know that.

 

She belongs to him now, like he has belonged to her.

 

“You should sleep.” He says suddenly, a little too roughly. Tei clears his throat and gives her the charming, kind smile, the one he knows is her favorite. “I’m sure you’re tired. But I’ll make you some more tea so you get a good night's rest.” She says nothing but he gathers up the old cup and heads to the kitchen.

 

“Don’t… try to leave.” He says before closing the door behind him.

 

...

 

Tei thinks that the owner might be in shock, since she has not moved an inch when he comes back. He hands the tea to her and urges her to drink gently. He’ll have to check on that, make sure that she is healthy because he doesn’t want her numb. He lives for her reactions. But that can wait until tomorrow, right now the tea should relax her a bit. He put double the dosage into her tea this time, nothing dangerous just… insurance. Surely she can taste it this time but she says nothing, only grimaces a bit.

 

_ So obedient. _

 

He was so sure it wouldn’t be like this. Yes, he knew she wasn’t a fighter. She was too good for violence. But he was so sure that it would take longer than this… she hasn’t even cried. The fact that this disappoints him makes him vomit in his mouth a little. There would be time for that later.

 

She thrusts the empty teacup in his direction and he places it quietly on the table for her. She looks around the room, blinking slowly, and he realizes that she doesn’t know which bed is his. He doesn’t bother telling her that Yuri won’t be coming back. He needs her to be calm.

 

He can tell by the look on her face and the way she’s hugging herself that she’s uncomfortable at the thought of sleeping here. She has no reason to worry. He would never… Do  _ that _ to her… He couldn’t bear it. Does his owner really think so badly of him? She should, of course, but... does she imagine it…? Imagine  _ him _ , like that?

 

_ Useless thoughts. _

 

Tei leads her by the hand to his bed, helping her onto the mattress. Her moves are already sluggish and he’s  _ so _ glad. He runs a hand through his hair before climbing in after her, and pulling her into his arms.  _ They could sleep like this now…!  _ For the second time that night he was almost moved to tears.

 

“Tei?” she says in a small, sleepy voice. “Shhh, go to sleep.” He says softly, kissing her head, stroking her hair and inhaling deeply. “I’ll always be by your side. Even though I’m scared...I….” His owner trails off as she falls into a drugged sleep. He feels like he can’t breathe. He loves her  _ so _ much.

 

_ But she can be so slow sometimes. _

 

This is no love story. Though he does love her, and she might even love him. But love is... it’s not enough. It never will be. Not for Tei.

 

The owner’s eagerness to give her heart may have been her downfall if Tei hadn’t intervened. He’s glad that instead it will be him. At least he cares about her.

 

After listening to her breathe soundly for a while, he lets his hand stroke her body. “You’ve done such a good job today... I’m so excited for tomorrow… !” He whispers. His face feels hot. She’s never been this close to him for so long… It’s making it hard to think.

 

She’s so still. Like a doll.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a dead fandom so, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
